Ice skating
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Just an old one-shot I found. Louisa, my OC and Percy's twin sister is a nightmare anyway, but on skates? Even worse. Possible slight gore.


**This is what happens when you put a daughter of Poseidon/Neptune on ice.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but all names mentioned are OCs. **

* * *

Mikey fell first, landing heavily on his backside. Dylan and Connor cracked up laughing while Louisa helped him up.

"At least you're nice." He grumbled, wiping snow from the seat of his trousers.

"It looks like you've wet yourself, Mike." Dylan grinned. Mikey pushed Dylan over.

"Now it looks like you've wet yourself."

"Guys, no fightin', that's my job."

"Race you to the other side." Connor challenged, helping Dylan to his feet.

"Go!" Mikey called. The four friends broke away from the rest of their class and skated as quickly as they could to the other side. Being taller, Dylan had it easier. Being shorter and lighter with stronger legs from years of running and climbing, Louisa was faster and moved swifter. It was a tie between them two, followed by Mikey and then Connor, who had let Mikey win.

"It's a race between you two now." Connor smirked. Dylan and Louisa glanced at each.

"Challenge accepted." Dylan grinned. "Wait… you've got some control over ice, haven't you?" Louisa nodded, grinning devilishly.

"Lou, no cheating, OK?"

"Oh." She complained. "Fine." She and Dylan stood shoulder to shoulder. Connor made sure they were in line- no cheating- before standing back and yelling 'GO!' unexpectedly.

Mikey and Connor followed the two racers. Louisa had found a loop hole in the 'no cheating' rule- Connor had only said no powers. He hadn't said anything about ninja skills.

Louisa moved her skate closer to Dylan's and he veered off to the right for safety. Louisa laughed and skated ahead while Dylan had to control his detour and catch up. Louisa won, but Dylan got his own back by skating into her and making the pair of them fall into a mound of snow to the edge of the frozen lake. Louisa snatched up a handful of snow and put it down the back of Dylan's jacket.

"Oh my gods! Cold! Cold!" Dylan squirmed as the snow trekked down his back. "_Cold_." He emphasised, glaring at Louisa. She smiled sweetly and let Mikey pull her to her feet. Connor helped Dylan up and Dylan freed the snow from his jacket.

Louisa and Mikey had already skated off, Louisa keeping Mikey on his feet with his arm around her shoulders. He still stumbled every now and then, but she stopped him from falling flat on his face.

Roughly an hour into the skating and Mikey had found his feet- he just needed to know how to stop without falling into a snow bank or colliding into someone else.

The fun was ruined by a cry for help. Louisa glanced round and sighed.

Roxy stood in the middle of the frozen lake, the ice cracking under her feet. Her friends were circling around her, shouting for help, too afraid to move closer to Roxy.

"Of all the people…" Louisa grumbled. She ditched the boys and fearlessly skated forward, aware the ice was cracking under her feet as she neared Roxy. Roxy was panicking, trying not to move. "Roxy, come on."

"I- I can't move."

"You can." Roxy shifted her skate ever so slightly and the ice cracked more. Roxy let out a frightened sob.

"No, I can't." She saw the ice cracking under Louisa's feet. "Get back."

"Ya comin' with me, stupid." Louisa pulled her skates off, standing on the ice in her red thermal socks- Jessica insisted she wore them and now Louisa was thankful. "C'mon, Rox. Little bits at a time, OK?"

"I thought you hated me."

"In case ya have noticed, ya on thin ice. Ya go under 'n' it'll be bye bye Roxy 'n' I need someone to beat up." Roxy managed a half-hearted glare, but the ice was starting to crack again and she started crying. Louisa edged forward, holding her hand out. "Come on, stupid. Gimme ya hand." Roxy reached out. Louisa took another three careful steps and closed her fingers around Roxy's wrist. She quickly pulled Roxy away, giving her a push until she was on thicker ice. Mikey caught her.

"Lou, come on!" Dylan called. Louisa slowly turned around, but froze.

The ice was still breaking, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

There was something under the ice.

Louisa stared into the dark depths of the ice water below and saw it again. A flash of pale blue. She kept watching for it, the ADHD in her mind transferring its attention to the mysterious thing under the ice.

Suddenly, it was there. A humanoid face, round and pale blue with wide, bugling eyes as dark as the depths of the ocean. Its webbed hands were pressed to the ice, claws extending, as it screamed at her, baring its pointy teeth. It had appeared so suddenly, it had startled her, causing her to take involuntary, staggering steps back.

The ice caved in and she was emerged in ice cold water. She could breathe and had her usual waterproofness, but it was so COLD! Louisa had never felt anything so cold and found herself shivering, yet grateful for her demigod powers.

The thing, whatever it was, was barrelling towards her, screaming a battle cry that was so high pitched, it was a miracle the ice didn't break more.

It was like a merman, completely that pale, icy blue with purple-blue, translucent fins trailing off its back like a natural cape. Its hair was brittle and dry, raven in colour and laced with shards of ice. Its webbed hands reached out for her and it screamed again, making her ears ring. Louisa kicked up and narrowly missed the imprisonment of its clutches. She pulled herself out of the water, the thing close behind. She paid no attention to the fact that she was dry, but her fellow classmates were.

Screams went up as the water exploded; sending chunks of ice the size of basketballs raining down around Louisa. The break in the ice extended to five metres and Louisa found herself in the water again. She saw the distorted blobs of classmates and other skaters being ushered off the ice. At least they were safe.

The evil merman tackled her from behind and dived, taking her with him. Louisa twisted and punched him in the face- unlike other humans; the water pressure was not against her. It worked with her into hurling the merman away and quickly pushing her towards the surface.

Louisa scrambled across the surface until she reached her friends.

"Lou, what's going on?" Connor quizzed.

"Why are you dry?" Roxy demanded, shell-shocked.

"Uh, long story. Connor, I dunno. Some freaky merman."

"Mermen." Mikey mumbled.

"What?"

"Mermen. There's more than one." He pointed. Louisa turned and saw that the merman had friends- or brothers, as they were all identical.

They could fly too- the folds of skin she had seen as a cape for them were fluttering crazily behind them, like a humming bird's wings.

"Huh, flyin' fish." Louisa glanced at the rest of the frozen lake. She noticed how the flying fish weren't moving towards her as she was off the lake. Warily, she placed one foot on the ice and they instantly swarmed her. Louisa took her foot off the ice as they got within a metre of her. She stood on the very edge of the lake, but they couldn't get her, comically slamming into an invisible barrier. The air shimmered where they had struck the barrier, like ripples in a pond. They slashed at the barrier, wailing in annoyance, but they couldn't get past. Eventually, they returned to hovering over the large, jagged hole in the ice, glaring at her. "Where's me skates?" Louisa asked. Dylan held up a pair. "Cheers, bud."

"You aren't seriously going back on the ice, are you?" Connor asked.

"Someone's gotta take 'em down."

"Off the ice, you're safe. Shoot them." Shooting them sounded like a good idea, but it didn't sit well with Louisa. She twisted the ring on her watch and gained her metallic green-blue bow and the quiver of arrows. She fired a normal arrow, one that normally disintegrated monsters immediately. It was a clean shot, landing in the shoulder of the second in from the left flying fish, but it didn't disintegrate him. It pushed the demon out of line, caused a fine flow of orange blood to trek down the monster's muscular torso and also caused the creature a lot of pain as it removed the arrow, but it was still standing.

"Shoot 'em, ya said. That worked." She said sarcastically, glancing at Connor expectantly.

"Just an idea." Connor shrugged, his tone aggravated. Louisa sighed. He was just trying to help.

She notched another arrow, an explosive this time, and fired. She silently hoped that Connor would lighten up a bit and accept the silent apology she showed by continuing with his idea.

The explosive arrow struck the one on the right between the eyes. Louisa detonated it by pressing a button on the bow, but the creature had pulled it from his head and dropped it. The arrow exploded midway falling, melting the ice and sending the creatures away by the force of it.

"I'm goin' on the ice."

"No you're not." Connor instantly argued defensively.

"Any other way ya can think of ta kill 'em?" Louisa challenged. Connor hesitated. "My point exactly."

"What are they, Lou?" Mikey asked.

"Ain't got a clue." Louisa returned to the ice. The demons regained their bearings and dived through the air after her. She loaded the bow with a sonic boom arrow, pushing off the ice and skating as fast as she could, rivalling professional speed skaters. She shot the arrow over her shoulder and pressed the detonate button. It sent out a loud, high pitched shriek and the monsters wailed in annoyance. Louisa glanced back to see them falling back, covering their ears and complaining loudly. She used the time bought to put distance between her and the demons.

Louisa started making her own ice track as the creatures followed. She used the snow around her and willed it form into ice, making a track that took her away from the rink and around the park. Creating further ice tracks that was connected to the lake; she was extending the boundaries the demons could enter. That wasn't a good idea, but she had the idea that the further away from their source- the lake- the easier to take down they will be. She just hoped it was an actual thought and not her going crazy.

A demon flew too close, making a grab for her. Louisa ducked, skating forward a few feet in a crouch. The demon dived again and lifted her up, its icy webbed hands under her arms. Louisa struggled as they rose quickly, retrieving an arrow and stabbing blindly backwards. The monster dropped her, crying in pain. She freefell, but managed to twist and fire an arrow at the wounded monster. Its brethren were circling around it, talking and cursing in their demonic tongue. Louisa landed in a snow drift and quickly returned to creating an ice track.

She circled around and started to head back to the lake. Three of the demons- Louisa hoped the other one had died from the serious eye wound she had caused- chased her back, screeching insults in their ancient language. One of them screamed louder than the others and all the snow on her left started to pile up into a giant snow wave. Louisa cursed silently and put on a burst of speed. The lake was another few metres- if she could get to the water and restore her energy, she should be fine. If she was buried under the snow, she was lunch.

Snow crashed down behind her, covering her ice tracks. Flakes of snow rained down on her head. She ignored them, pushing herself further and putting a few feet between her and the snow tsunami.

She narrowly missed it all as it tumbled down behind her, burying the ice track she had made for a good thirty or more feet. Louisa willed more snow to fall onto her path and lengthen the ice track. Her legs were burning from the speed she was pushing them into, but she did not stop. She needed to get to the water to take down the remaining three demons.

The skaters and her classmates were where she had left them. Louisa paid little attention to them, hoping the monsters would do the same.

She fired another sonic arrow over her shoulder, buying herself some time. Her bow and arrows morphed back into watch form as she disappeared under the icy water. Louisa pulled off her skates and drew a knife, sharpening the blades of the skates before willing the water to lob them at the monsters. Ten metres away, she saw the scarlet stain of blood on the ice's surface, shortly followed by a pale blue blob. The red stain slowly grew, some of it freezing on the frozen surface.

Louisa breathed deeply, trying to calm her mind. It didn't work too well, but she managed to focus enough to control the water into rising into a column with her standing on the top. The sky was growing stormy and a twister touched down either side of her, whisking up the snow on the ice.

The two demons were caught in a hurricane she willed towards them. The other she kept as back-up. Snow started to fall thick and fast, limiting her line of vision. She could make out distant blue shapes battling to get to her, the snow being whooshed away by the lightning quick beatings of their wings.

She threw out her hands and two thick, icy water tendrils lashed out from the column she stood on. Lightning lit the sky and she thanked her uncle for momentarily illuminating the demons' presence. The water tendrils snapped out into the air and there were wails of protest almost drowned out by the thunder. Louisa dropped her hands and there were two distant thuds as the demons collided with the ice out of sight. She raised her hands again and the monsters were jerked up. The water released them, yet froze their wings. They freefell, battling desperately to get their wings working. One did, the other splattered on the ice.

Louisa looked into the demon's eyes and realised this was the first one she had seen. Its eyes had drained blood red in anger and its claws were extended. It freed another battle cry, the high pitched shriek crashing through the stormy blizzard and making her head buzz and her vision blur. She managed to produce a thick, twenty foot tall ice shield in front of her as the demon made a swooping dive at her. It didn't collide with the shield, as she had hoped, glancing off of it, burying its claws in the surface and scrambling up it. It jumped from the top and fell down, tucking in its wings and shooting towards her like a bullet. Louisa jumped from the column she stood on and it shot up, the force of the water hurling the monster away to the other side of the lake.

She collapsed into the icy water again as the column exploded and rained down around her. The demon soon joined her, hissing and clawing at her through the murky depths. Louisa dived, dodging an attack. She willed the ice around the monster to freeze, leaving the creature trapped in a thick, cuboid of frosty ice. She left the new ice block to sink to the bottom of the lake and prayed to her father to keep it there. She also asked for the extra energy to Mist everyone except her three mortal friends, knowing that mortals who had witnessed what had happened would not be believed and chucked into the mental ward.

Poseidon granted her extra energy as she returned to the others. She looked around at the frightened, cold, pale expressions of everyone staring at her. Dylan, Mikey and Connor were the only ones smiling and looking relieved. She motioned for them to move before snapping her fingers on both hands. The Mist swarmed off her hands, the air rippling violently. Dreamy looks crossed over everyone's features and they remained like that for a few seconds. Louisa glanced back to see that her father had disposed of all traces of the fight and that the lake had frozen over completely. Louisa sensed that it was safe this time and sent her thanks to her father.

"You saved me. Why the hell did you save me?" Louisa glanced at Roxy and sighed. Of all the battles she had been in the one with Roxy was the most infuriating- mainly because Roxy was an idiot mortal and could not be taken down with celestial bronze weapons and that her mind would snap if she saw the reality of the world she lived in.

Louisa sighed again as Roxy went into a torrent of how grateful she was, but confused as to why Louisa had saved her, naming many reasons, most of which situated around the fact that they hated each other.

"Just be grateful 'n' don't give me a friggin' lecture." Louisa butted in.

* * *

**There you go, folks! That's what happens when Louisa goes ice-skating. **


End file.
